Sweet Candy
by nekohimedesu
Summary: A major fangirl of Len now a fangirl of Piko? This fangirl is devastated when her crappy laptop's memory can't hold the Piko model file. Piko alive? A sexy night? All this and more in the new series: Sweet Candy!


Piko Utatane fan...

Taylor's POV

I smiled as I watched a funny MMD video,Len once again getting kicked in the balls. (:P) As I scrolled down the video's I saw one that caught my eye: _Piko is lady gaga!_ I clicked on it,wondering who this "Piko" was.

I blushed when the video played,This Piko guy was pretty cute! Curious,I typed in his name in the search box. I scrolled down the list,seeing many songs I didn't know. "Piko Piko Legend of the night?" I said when I saw Video with a thumbnail with a picture of Piko on it.

My eyes were wide as I heard his voice. It was very soft and angelic,Just hearing it made me happy. I had made a decision;Piko was my new favorite Vocaloid!(Sorry Len! 3) I closed the browser and typed in the Google search box: Piko Utatane

I clicked on Piko Utatane wiki,in awe at it's enormous length. "All this for just one Vocaloid?" I thought out loud. "Hmm...Demo was released on December eighth,new Vocaloid surprisingly popular...Huh?" I noticed a link to his personality in the corner. I Clicked on it,waiting tensely for the page to load. As I read the blog I smiled. "Heh..from this it makes him sound like a little kid. Huh? Likes cats?I can deal with that!"

I couldn't take it anymore,I was going to download his model no matter what!I typed in Piko Utatane download and waited for the results to load. I clicked the first site I saw,biting my lip.(Sorry,not giving out the website link! ;D)

I blushed when I saw three different models:A bathing suit Piko,a chibi Piko,and a Regular Piko. I was so happy that I was crying with joy. "Alright!Regular one first! Believe it!" (XD I have no idea..)

I sat,intense,as the download bar slowly loaded.

"Come on..." I smiled insanely when the download finished,jumping up and laughing. My hands shaking as I clicked on the shortcut for MMD ( v752 ) The first thing I did was turn off the grid lines,just in case the model was in MB's. I Clicked on load model and waited for the data to load. My heart sunk went I realized how slow his model made my laptop. When I loaded the motion data(Kero9Destiny)and clicked play,he lagged horribly and froze at one point.

"His data is too big...(That sounds wrong to me for some reason...XD)" I sighed and deleted the model."I guess I can still watch videos about him...too bad.." I sighed and shut my laptop. I looked over at my clock and yawned. "Three in the morning? Where does the time go?"I sighed sadly and turned off my light,laying down in my bed. "Goodnight..P-Pikoooooo..."

POV Off...

The wind flowed into the room,the window still open. Taylor shivered in her sleep and pulled the blanket closer. Her face was bright red as she said in her sleep, "P-Piko...kun..." a tear rolled down her cheek,splashing onto her silk blanket. Suddenly,a light appeared out of her laptop,hovering above the ground.

The light was a bright blue,getting bigger very quickly. The light started to take the shape of a human,glowing white now. With a blinding flash the light became a boy. The boy had long,spiky,and white hair. A loose hair stuck out on the top his head,shaped like a "P".One of his eyes was a Grass green,the other a sky blue.

He had no clothes,so lets not go into full detail shall we? (XD Perverts) He looked over at the girl,smiling. His eyes shined as he got closer,now on her bed. "Master~ Wake up Master.." He said as he got on top of her. (OMG!Just think of someone doing that in you sleep! . Their...thing on you..Weird..) His cheeks were a cherry blossom pink,his breath lingering over Taylor's face.

"Mmnnn...Go away bro...Stop teasing me..."Taylor said,waving her hand lazily by the Boy's head.(I think it's obvious this "boy" is Piko,so I'll just call him Piko!) Piko stuck out his bottom lip,whining. " Taylor~It's me! Piko...Piko.." Taylor's eyes shot open instantly,her pupils bulging. "Piko! Your awake,yay!" Piko said,smiling. Taylor lay there,speechless. "I-I-I...ah!" Taylor looked down,realizing he was nude.

Piko covered her mouth just in time,giggling when her tongue brushed against his finger. Her face grew redder yet as she struggled to pull away. "Heeheeeheee! S-Stop! Your tongue tickles..."Piko giggled,pulling his hand away. Taylor closed her eyes,her face the color of a Tomato. Piko smiled and caressed her cheek. "Wah!No don't..!" She was cutoff as He pulled her into a kiss.

**Taylor's POV**

I suddenly felt his tongue moving in my mouth,rubbing against mine. I couldn't believe it! Piko Utatane was kissing ME! I felt dizzy with the thoughts swirling in my head. He whined when I didn't kiss him back,pushing on my tongue harder. "Mnnnuu..mnuuuu..." I said,feeling him smile between the kiss.

I gasped when he broke the kiss,feeling his hot breath on my face."Come on Master~ can you please kiss me?" I blushed and shook my head violently. He smiled shyly and nodded. "I understand,but I'm not sleeping without getting _something_." I looked away,clueless of what he meant. I gasped as he bit my earlobe,licking it lightly. I closed my eyes tightly as he rubbed my arms,kissing my neck.

He continued,licking my chest. Then,to my surprise, he bit off my top shirt button,spitting it away. I watched helplessly in confusion as he did the same with all all the others,pausing to lick my stomach. "Can I have your body master?" He said innocently. My mouth was wide,opening and closing yet nothing came out. He just smiled and tore off the remains of my buttonless shirt. I swore I heard him laugh when he saw my bra.

"You have a bra with _Len _on it? Why not me master?...Ah! Your a A cup? So small..." I growled,glaring at him. "I-I just learned about you today! Also,it's none of your business what my size is!" He just smiled and rubbed his head on my chest. "So small and warm...cute..." He cooed. I didn't know what to do. Should I be angry or happy? I felt so wrong,oh so wrong. Yet...right..

I gasped when he tore off my bra with his mouth,revealing my creamy white breasts. "Uwah! W-what are you?-" Piko interrupted as he said, "Oh...so...cute! Your nipples are all pink and hard~!"I don't know how red I was,probably redder than a tomato,but all I know,is that my face was HOT. I felt like it was on fire! "Maybe..._it's_ hard too..."Piko said as he looked down,a devious smile.

I nearly screamed as he pulled down my undies and pants,my.."spot" showing. "Oh my...so...*giggle*_furry._" I whimpered when he rubbed my "spot" With his hand. "Huh..it's wet too.." My eyes widened as he slowly moved his head toward my "spot",wonder in his eyes. He licked my clit softly,my face redder. "Mmn...this white stuff tastes..salty..._and _sweet!" I closed my eyes and managed to stutter, " What..A-are you going to...to do next?" I mewled when he nibbled gently on my clit. "That..master...is an_ excellent _question~"

**END POV...**

Piko grinned madly before licking Taylor's nipple. "Uwah!P-Piko..." Piko chuckled slightly before he squeezed the other one,now nibbling the others nipple. "Ah...ah!Piko..unn..." Piko was now on top of her,his behind resting on her stomach. Her heart was pounding as he began to lick both,squeezing them together.

"P-piko...I..I..Piko!" Taylor screamed as she hit her climax,juices come from her nipples. Her breath was quick,her heart pounding. "Can..can you do more?" Piko looked at her poutingly. "But that's not fair! If you want more,you have to do something to _me_!" Taylor frowned. "Like what?" Piko smiled,a blush on his face. "Maybe...suck my penis..?"

Taylor's jaw dropped,she was,once again,speechless. "Um...what? I...O-Okay..." Piko smiled widely before obediently lying down on his back,his legs spread open. "um...be gentle okay? It's my first.." Taylor nodded as she bent down,grabbing his member. "What do I do?"thought. "How do I make him feel...good?" Piko whimpered slightly,rocking his hips a little.

"O-Oh!Sorry...I don't know how to...to...make you feel good.." Piko smiled and leaned up a little. "It's okay..just..rub and lick...and..if you feel ready enough..suck...okay? No worries.." She nodded,bending down again. Piko growled lightly when she lightly licked the tip,his penis twitching. Taylor used her tongue to licked it,her tongue spinning around his tip. "nnn...your doing..._wonderful_..." Taylor ingored him and continued.

Piko blushed when she started to go up and down,her head bobbing. "Rub..he said...ah!" She thought when she spotted his testicles.(Or balls,whatever . ) Piko gasped in pleasure when she began to rub his balls,still sucking his dick. "Uwah! Y-Yes..more...please...M-Master...!" Taylor coughed when she felt his cum shoot into her mouth,the warmth surprising her. Taylor purred in triumph when Piko collapsed onto the bed,still panting.

:T-That was _amazing_...especially..for your first..t-time.." Taylor smiled and lied next to him. "But...this isn't finished yet..." Taylor gasped when he rolled over and sat on top of her. "B-But...okay...what ne-" Taylor bit her lip in agony when Piko plunged his dick into her pussy. "Shh..It won't hurt for long..." Taylor nodded as tears poured down her face.

Piko grunted with pleasure as he pumped into her,hugging her all the while. Taylor gurgled in pain as she hugged him back,still crying. "It hurts so bad Piko...w-why.." Piko nodded sadly,still pumping. "J-Just...*grunt* HaaaAAAa...hang...on...n-not...f...or..l-long...unnnn~ 3 !"

Taylor groaned with pleasure as the pain turned to bliss. 'y-yessss...Piko...I love...ung...you...mnn...so...ah!" Piko cried with joy as he pulled her into a kiss,still pumping,faster and faster. Taylor gladly shared the kiss,reaching her climate.. Piko..I'm gonna.." Piko nodded. "M-Me too...!" Piko and Taylor gasped before screaming their bliss into the night.

{That Morning...}

"Master~!3 Do you want banana or blueberry?~" Taylor smiled from the table, " Blueberry please!" Piko smiled as he threw Blueberries into the pancake mix. "My _favorite_~" He purred seductively. Taylor blushed and walked up to him,hugging the white-head from behind. "Maybe we can use those tonight?" She said hopefully.

Piko smiled and nodded. "Of course,but let's buy the Kama Sutra first. Can't be beginners forever!" Taylor nodded,getting ready to say something. Piko noticed her hesitation,and asked what was wrong. "U-Um..I took a certain.._test_ this morning and..." Piko looked behind his shoulder,waiting for her to finish. "I-I'm...Pregnant..."

**Yay~! This chappie is done! XD Sorry about my annoying opinions being crammed in. Just wanted to make it seem a little funny. Also,Taylor is...me..XD I know,I'm a very perverted fan-girl. Having such fantasies! Whatever. Part of this story is true,except the sex and baby part. :P I wish...Hope you liked! Also,if possible,can you review some baby names? XP Boy or girl names plz. Please wait for the next chappie!~ 3**


End file.
